


Beyond Comprehension

by briala (ysha)



Series: Morrigan's Aching Heart [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, morrigan irrationally jealous closeted wlw, morrigan is closeted, rated m bc leli and lyna are.... doing it but its only mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysha/pseuds/briala
Summary: Lyna Mahariel and Leliana are smitten with one another, and on their first night, Morrigan sits on the other side of camp, in her feelings.





	Beyond Comprehension

Hearing their giggles between soft moans and painfully sweet remarks made Morrigan’s heart drop. She couldn’t figure out why, but every time Lyna breathed the chantry girls name her stomach tied itself in more knots. What she saw in Leliana was beyond her, aside from looks (which, if she could say, Morrigan easily surpassed her), the redhead was annoyingly soft-spoken, behaved as if the slightest poke would shatter her and knew nothing of boundaries. One would’ve thought the wilder witch was raised in Orlais, not the vision having, maker fearing cloistered sister from Lothering.

She was insensitive, sure Morrigan was mean at times, well… at times is perhaps implying it was more sporadic than it was. She was mean most of the time. But she was racially sensitive at the very least; Leliana once implied that their dear warden friend (though she appeared to be more to at least one of them by this point) should offer herself up to Orlesian nobles. Why she would pick that… girl over- why she would pick that girl felt beyond comprehension.

They were getting louder. She couldn’t help but picture her lo- her friend, pink and flushed, dark auburn hair clinging to her face as she- no. Morrigan was not going to do this. Not now. Not here, not now, not her. Not… her. Dear Maker, were they not taught common courtesy  as children? The way they were… the noises they were making were ungodly and obscenely loud. They had surely woken the whole camp. The whole camp had been asleep in the first place, at least, Morrigan scolded herself. She should be happy for her. She should be happy that Lyna had found happiness where she could not- no. Morrigan was never a part of the equation. She had never outwardly shown interest, and Lyna would never want… Maybe she could’ve… no. She wouldn’t have.  She would never.

They’d… finished. At least from what she could gather. They were probably whispering sweet nothings right about now, red in the cheeks, soft kisses as they lay next to each other, fall asleep next to each other, love each other. Morrigan had never felt more alone than in that moment.

She didn’t sleep that night. Something about the two of them together bothered her, and she knew why. She just didn’t want to admit it. It was wrong. Shameful and weak. She should quash those feelings right now but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. It would be better for both parties is she just… stopped. But she couldn’t. Her feelings had gotten ahead of her and were gaining speed. Quickly.

She needed to come to terms with her situation. Morrigan was in love with Lyna Mahariel. Hopelessly and pathetically in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mega short but its a collection of short things that make a long thing.


End file.
